1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LCD screen device, more particularly to an LCD screen device which has an upright support for rotatably mounting an LCD screen unit about a horizontal axis perpendicular to the plane of the display face of LCD screen unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although conventional computer screens are supported adjustably by supports, they are only adjustable within a limited range substantially about a vertical axis relative to the supports. In addition, conventional computer screens have their longer dimension lying horizontally in order to have a wider view in a horizontal direction. They cannot be changed from a position where the longer dimension lies horizontally to a position where the longer dimension extends vertically so as to have a wider view in a vertical direction.